


hurt this good

by staying_gold



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staying_gold/pseuds/staying_gold
Summary: James comforts José after a rough ending to a game. (post-4/19/17)





	hurt this good

**Author's Note:**

> So today's shitshow of a game ended in walk-off error by José Iglesias. He also was shook up a little on the play, taking a knee to the jaw. I wrote this in like 15 minutes to make myself ~~and José~~ feel better.

"Hold this to your face." James tries to keep his voice low as to not disturb Jose. Jose's eyes are closed, but James know he isn't sleeping. The furrow between his brows gives it away. He's still going over that final play in his mind. 

"I don't need it." Jose reaches out blindly to push the frozen peas back towards James. 

"Yes, you do. The more you ice it, the less stiff it will be tomorrow." 

The corner of Jose's mouth turns up in a smirk. 

"Of course that's what you care about. My stiff jaw. Selfish." Jose still has his eyes closed but he's smirking.

"Idiot." James rolls his eyes. He moves the bag of peas towards Jose again, this time pressing them gently against his jaw. 

Jose flinches slightly at the cold. He puts his hand over James's to adjust the compress, pressing it more solidly over his bruised jaw. 

"Are you going to hold it?" James asks. Jose still has his hand pressed over his. 

"No, I'm good." Jose snuggles into the compress and James's hand, holding it there like a child with his favorite stuffed animal. 

James allows the snuggling for a while. He looks over Jose. The collision could have been much worse. A concussion, broken bones, you name it. All Jose was left with was a bruised jaw and an even more bruised ego. Jose would never say, but the embarrassment of losing the game for the team kept him on the ground longer than the pain in his face. 

"Hold it and I'll make it worth your while," James says. 

Jose's eyes snap open and he raises an eyebrow.

"Come on." James wiggles his hand out from under Jose's grasp.

Jose looks hesitant at first. James trails a hand down Jose's side, feeling the softness of his t shirt. He stops at the waist band of Jose's shorts. 

James looks up at Jose for confirmation to keep going. Jose nods, tracking James's movements. His hand trailing lower to press over Jose's crotch.

James slides onto his knees in between Jose's legs. He pulls Joses shorts down and pushes his shirt up and out of the way. James starts by kissing low on Jose's belly, relishing in the gasps Jose makes in response. 

James looks up to see Jose's eyes fixed on James, tracking his every movement. James licks his bottom lip and Jose tracks it. His hand on the ice pack falls from his face with the distraction. 

James reaches up to press the ice against his face again. 

"Stay," James says. 

Jose nods in response, throat clicking as he swallows. 

James continues his slow track to Jose's cock which is becoming more interested by the second. James isn't the most practiced at this, but he does what he can. 

When Jose is finished, James get up to spit into the sink and wash his hands. 

"Keep that ice there so you can return the favor tomorrow," James says, sitting back down on the couch next to Jose.

"Idiot," Jose says, but he presses closer to James anyway, letting his head fall into James's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @sportysprite on tumblr


End file.
